capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mighty Final Fight
Mighty Final Fight is a beat 'em up game and a spin-off installment in Capcom's Final Fight series of beat 'em up games. Produced by Tokuro Fujiwara, this 1993 title was originally released for the NES, and was later included on the Capcom Classics Mini Mix for the Game Boy Advance. Mighty Final Fight was later ported to the 3DS through the Virtual Console e-Shop. It is based on the 1989 arcade game Final Fight, but is not exactly a port. It differs from the original due to its "chibi" (childlike) character designs, in which the characters are depicted in a comical/cute manner compared to the realistic character designs of the original game. All three of the main characters from the original game are featured in this game, along with chibi counterparts of the enemies. Gameplay Much like the SNES version of Final Fight, the game does not offer any cooperative game modes and is strictly a single player affair. However, unlike that version, Cody, Haggar and Guy are all playable. Each character has virtually all his techniques from the arcade version (esp. the life-depleting death blows). The extra feat is that once Experience Level 4 is reached, each character may perform a hidden technique performed by simultaneously pressing Forward + Attack. These new techniques have Cody's chi blast, Guy's dual kicks, and Haggar's body splash. Each character also has his signature weapon of preference, found within rolling drums. Such weapons are: Cody's knife, Guy's shuriken, and Haggar's mallet. Players earn experience points by defeating thugs to boost their levels like an RPG. Level-ups during battle heal a player's health to 100%. Subsequently, the player's HP, offense, defense, and speed increases, enabling him to survive longer and learn the coveted hidden potential powers. Stronger characters increase their level more slowly than others. Points can also be earned by picking food when in full health aside from goon-bashing. At the Maximum Level (6), the player can inflict very large amounts of damage with even the simplest combo. Taunting the bosses in the pre-match dialogues can allow the player to make them angry and lose health, giving the player a bit of advantage. Characters * Cody - can throw energy waves at Level 4 * Guy - can perform double kicks at Level 4 * Mike Haggar - can perform a body charge at Level 4 * Iron - An enemy based on Bred * Gale - An enemy based on J * Poison * Andore * Tequila - An enemy based on El Gado * Serge - A new enemy with the combat properties of Axl and Slash * Damnd * Sodom - His two brothers in red and black (Masamune and Murasame) appear in later rounds. * Abigail * Cyborg Belger Story Being a parody of the original, the game's premise is exactly the same as Final Fight. Mike Haggar's daughter is kidnapped by the Mad Gear Gang, leading her father, along with Cody and Guy on a rescue mission to save her. However, the story is depicted in a much more comical fashion than the original game. The gang kidnaps Jessica, not to manipulate Haggar, but rather because their leader Belger is infatuated with her. Trivia *Before Haggar fights Sodom (Katana), he states that he is the "slam master". This is a reference to Saturday Night Slam Masters, an arcade game released on the same year as Mighty Final Fight (1993), in which Haggar was a playable character. *If the playable character's health is low in the moment the player reach Sodom's brother (Muramasa), instead of taunting, he'll offer some water to refresh the playable character. Accepting his gift, will replenish the character's health for a fair battle against him. Credits Planner: K.O Programmer: Chips, Eacum, Niwano Object Designer: Arashi.Kai, Tsubo Pi, Zenden Scroll Designer: Yuki, Linda, Ryugo, Arnie, Mamimu Sound Compose: Setsuo, Yuko Special Thanks: Manashi, Ushi, Black.I, Professor.K, and Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Gallery Box art and merchandise Image:MightyFFJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MightyFFCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MightyFFEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:Mighty_Final_Fight.png|Promo for the 3DS Image:MightyFFGuidebook.png|Tokuma Guidebook External Links *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Final Fight Games Category:Beat 'em up Games Category:NES Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:1993 video games